It is known that by heating fuel injected into an internal combustion engine during a cold start, particularly fuel comprising alcohol, hydrocarbon (HC) and carbon monoxide (CO) emissions can be reduced. Various arrangements for closed-loop temperature control that use a temperature feedback signal have been proposed. Ground shift errors caused by injector coil current and heater element current make it difficult to accurately determine a temperature feedback signal. One proposed solution is to provide a signal ground wire separate from a power ground wire to provide a Kelvin type connection for the feedback signal to minimize ground shift errors. However, extra wires undesirably increase total system cost. Another proposed solution is to use digital signal communication techniques to avoid the problems caused by ground shift. However, the electronic hardware and associated software necessary for digital data transmission also adds undesirable cost and complexity.